utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mafumafu
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Fukamachi Naka (深町なか) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = まふまふ |officialromajiname = mafumafu |othernameinfo = |aka = 鏡見て失神P (Kagami Mite ShisshinP, lit. Looked in the mirror and swoonedP) |dateofbirth = October 18, 1991 |age = 21 |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 18874531 |mylistID1 = 22993832 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 29645300 |mylist2info = collabs |mylistID3 = 27495235 |mylist3info = mix, master |mylistID4 = 35878827 |mylist4info = producer |nicommuID1 = co1089826 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Akatin, Amatsuki}} Mafumafu (まふまふ) is a fairly new with a middle-high range voice who started in mid 2011. Mafumafu likes to add effects to his voice and scream loudly in his covers, and can hit very high notes without sounding strained; however, he also sounds good when he sings songs in his regular voice. He often makes use of his wide range in his covers by leaping into higher or lower octaves to match the tone of the song. He is also capable of producing a very convincing female voice, most clearly seen in his "Matryoshka" . Occasionally he forgets some of the lyrics and either mumbles or makes cute noises until the next line. His songs are often tagged as someone with a "kakuseirui" (覚声類, lit. energizing voice). He is also a mixer and often mixes songs for other utaite as well. He also started as a Producer for VOCALOID originals. For more information on Mafumafu as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on April 24, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2011.06.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Mafumafu and ZERO (2011.08.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Mafumafu and LiLoL (2011.08.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.05) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.18) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.17) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nano, Mafumafu, KazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Just a game" feat. Mafumafu and Iincho (2011.11.03) # "Refrain" (2011.11.22) # "Glorious World" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2011.12.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Mafumafu, ZERO, Iru, Sorabane (2011.12.25) # "Bouquet" (2011.12.27) # "Babylon" (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "ARKADIA" feat. Mafumafu and Matsushita (2012.01.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.17) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.29) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Migi Hidari" (Right Left) (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Orchestra Arrange- (2012.03.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! insert song) feat. Mafumafu, Senra, Freedel and Keysuke (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) (2012.04.07) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Solitude Hide and Seek) (2012.06.08.) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Mafumafu and Ishigantou (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (Community only) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.25) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.09) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Children Record" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Mafumafu, Yuuto, Amatsuki and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Scapegoat Amplifer" (2012.09.07) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (2012.09.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.10.03) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.04) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs) (2012.10.29) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Bad Sweets" (2012.11.22) # "Brand New Story" ( OP) (2012.12.08) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.23) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2013.01.14) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2013.01.26) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.04) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) }} Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers Category:Completed Pages Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers Category:Completed Pages Discography |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakura Uta |track3info = -Album ver.- |track3lyricist = vataco |track3composer = vataco |track3arranger = vataco |track4title = Kodoku no Kakurenbo |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = PM 10:00 |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ikasama Life Game |track7info = (Life Cheating Game) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = |track8title = Caseaman |track8info = -Album ver.- |track8lyricist = utml |track8composer = vataco |track8arranger = vataco |track9title = Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter |track9info = (Perfect Crime Love Letter) |track9lyricist = Suzumu |track9composer = 150P |track9arranger = |track10title = Poker Face |track10lyricist = |track10composer = YuchaP |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track11lyricist = kemu |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = |track12title = AM 5:00 |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = DAYBREAK |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = }} Gallery collab |mafukun.jpg|Photo of his face from his blog |mafuuu.jpg| |mafumafuRL.jpg| |mafumafu twitter.jpg|Mafumafu's past Twitter icon |mafumafu twitter.png|Mafumafu's Twitter icon |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|From left to right: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang and Urata in their cover of "Kurumi☆Ponchio" |Mafu tenshi ni furetayo.25958023 p6.png|Mafumafu as seen in his cover of "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" }} Trivia * His current avatar has white hair, red eyes, and a bar code under the left eye. * His unofficial mascot is a white teru teru bouzu with a drooling face (　╹﹃╹), named Mafuteru. He also has his "own" Twitter". It is often included in fanart of him. * He likes cats and birds. * He likes playing the guitar and composing. * He likes food that contains a high water content. * He is happy when he goes to bed. * There is a running joke among his friends and on Twitter that he is narcissistic and is always looking at himself in mirrors, earning him the nickname "Mafumen" (a portmanteau of Mafumafu and ). * As a continuation of the mirror joke, the songs that he has produced are tagged with Kagami Mite ShisshinP (鏡見て失神P), which means "Looked in the mirror and swoonedP". * He is currently studying in university. * He doesn't do many live concerts because his body is quite weak, and he gets tired and sick easily. He even falls asleep in the middle of talking to other people. * He looks up to GlutamineVideo description mentioning his respect for Glutamine. * In December 2011, he promised that if he had 4000 watchers by the end of the year he would dress as a girl. True to his word, on January 28, 2012, he dressed as a girl and posted it on his blog.Blog entry on his crossdressing * He is 178cm tall and weighs about 56kg. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers Category:Completed Pages